A Yami of my Own
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Joey gets fed up with Yugi and Ryou getting all the lime-light, so one night while they're sleepin' over at Yugi's he steals the Millinium Ring, wishing for a yami of his own... *Epiloge up!* THE END IS HERE!!!!! Includes preview for the sequel(s)!
1. Coveted Glory: Joey's Scheme!

by WSJ 

Joey gets fed up with always being in the shadow of Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, so he contrives to steal the Millinium Ring, bringing about the birth of Yami-Joey! 

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but Yami-Joey is mine! All mine! *cuddles Yami-Joey* 

Ryou: ;_; I thought I was your favorite! 

You are! ^_^ 

Ryou: ^_^; 

{....} Bakura to Ryou 

[....] Ryou to Bakura 

/..../Yugi to Yami 

//....// Yami to Yugi 

^....^ Yami-Joey to Joey 

*....*Joey to Yami-Joey 

_'....'_ thoughts or written words 

()()()()() 

_I'm so tired of living in Yugi and Ryou's shadows. I'm tired of being pushed out of the way by fangirls, tired of being overlooked because the people who come into the shop want to battle Yugi (or rather Yami) and no one else. I'm so tired of Ryou getting all the sympethy, Yugi getting all the glory, the yamis getting all the intrest. It leaves nothing left for me. _

But I have a plan. 

Ryou, Tristan and I are sleeping over at Yugi's tonight. After everyone's asleep I'll steal the Millinium Ring. Then I'll get some attention. 

Why the Millinium Ring, and not the Puzzle? Because first of all Yugi and Yami get along famously together, whereas Bakura and Ryou... er, don't. Another reason is I know Yugi would pitch a fit if he lost Yami, and Ryou'd just be relieved. 

Now let's just hope that when I take the Ring it doesn't give me Bakura. That would be bad. Here's to hoping that I get some other yami, any other yami, except Bakura. 

~Joey 

Joey put down his journal, capping the pen he'd been using. He checked over his stuff one last time, to make sure he had everything he needed, and then shouldered his duffle bag. 

"Mom, Serenity, I'm leaving!" he yelled to his family as he opened the front door and stepped out into the cool evening air. He glanced at his watch and then began to jog down the street toward the Turtle Game Shop. 

_'Tonight I'll find my glory...'_

Late that night, after watching movies and telling ghost stories, the boys had settled down in the livingroom for the night. Yami and Bakura had retreated back to their respective soul rooms, Yugi was curled up in an arm chair, Tristan was snoring on the couch, Ryou was sawing logs in his sleeping bag, and next to him Joey was in his own bag, waiting for the right moment. 

Sitting up somewhat, he poked Ryou delicately in the side. The white-haired boy moaned a little, but that was it. Joey's face broke into a grin, thankful that Ryou never wore the Ring to bed with him. 

Climbing out of his sleeping bag, Joey tiptoed over to Ryou's bag, feeling for the hidden pocket he knew was there. Heck, he'd watched while Serenity sewed it in. His hand closed around the smooth artifact and he gently pulled it out, careful not to disturb Ryou. 

His eyes shown and he licked his lips eagerly as he glanced around to make sure no one else had woken up. He retreated through the livingroom to the kitchen, and leaning against the counter, slid the Millinium Ring over his head so that it rested around his neck. 

It was surprisingly light, considering it was made out of solid gold. Joey eagerly ran his fingers over it, a malicious and slightly greedy smile licking at his features. 

To his utter amazement, the Ring began to glow, activating on its own. He felt something move, deep inside of him, stirring, waking up. He knew what, or rather whom, it was. His yami. 

His darker half suddenly burst wide awake, startling Joey. The yami began to make his way forward, desiding it was time to take over his new host and see what he was like. 

As the yami fought for control over his mind, Joey tried to hang on to what little resistance he had. This was all wrong. He'd hoped that his yami would be nice, like Yami-Yuugi, but he could feel that he wasn't. He could sense that his yami was mean and nasty, much like Yami-Bakura. 

He realised suddenly that if the yami took control, there'd be no telling what he'd do to Yugi and the others, blissfully asleep in the other room. He could feel his defences weakening, and just before he was forsed into his soul room by the yami, Joey had the sence to scream. 

()()()()() 

Me: *dances around singing* Cliff-hanger, cliff-hanger, nanni-nanni boo-boo! 

Ryou: -_-;; WSJ, please calm down... 

Joey: O_O How can you do this to me!?!?!? 

Me: ^_^ Quite easily! You and Ryou are fun to torture!!! 

Ryou & Joey: -_-;; 

Bakura: I only have one question: WHAT'S GOING TO FREAKIN' HAPPEN TO ME!?!?!?!?!? 

Me: *not fazed at all* You'll see! *walks off humming the theme to The Twilight Zone* 

Bakura, Ryou and Joey: *facefaults* Please no.... 


	2. Misbehaving Yami: Yami-Joey Appears!

Me: *still humming softly* I don't own them! So there! 

Yami-Joey: So I get introduced in this chapter? 

Me: *jumps slightly* Ack! You scared me! Yes, this is where you get introduced. 

Yami-Joey: ^_^ 

Me: Wowsa! 10 reviews already! Thanks so much for all your support! 

Ryou: Why do you always pick on me? 

Me: ^_^ Dunno! *hugs him* 

Ryou: Ack! x_x;; 

()()()()() 

As the scream echoed through the house, Yugi was the first on his feet. Tristan yelped and rolled over, falling to the floor as he did. Ryou sat bolt upright, a wild look on his usually serene face. 

Instinctively Yugi's hand moved to the coffee table behind him where he'd laid down the Puzzle before going to sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief when his hand brushed the cool metal. Picking it up he slid the leather throng around his neck, feeling the weight of the Millinium Item settle against his chest. 

Still on the floor, Ryou's hand also moved to his Item, his hand slipping between the layers of his sleeping bag and into the secret pocket Serenity had sewn in for him. 

His horrified shout drew the attention of the other two, even over the noise of screaming. "The Ring's gone!" Ryou said, beginning to panic slightly. 

Yugi's eyes darted around the room. "So's Joey!" 

The screaming began to die away as the three friends raced into the kitchen to see Joey half-fallen against the counter, holding his head in his hands. The Millinium Ring was glowing brightly, and had suspended itself in the air in front of the blond. 

//Yugi, what is it?// 

/Something's seriously wrong with Joey! He's got the Millinium Ring, and it's doing something to him! Please Yami, get out here!/ 

As Yami seperated from Yugi and stood beside his aibou, the Ring's glow died out and it fell back to Joey's chest. Joey seemed to collapse in on himself and dropped to one knee, still holding his head. 

Ryou was still in shock at seeing the Millinium Ring around his friend's neck, so Yugi moved forward hesitantly, putting out a hand to place on Joey's shoulder. 

Frowning, Yami moved forward to stop him. "I sense something. I don't think that's Joey." 

Hearing these words Joey looked up, an evil smirk on his face. Yami cursed fervently in Egyptian. "I _hate_ being right!" 

Joey's eyes were the typical "yami-eyes", and electric blue, so blue that they could be no natural eyes. His hair had lightened somewhat and was almost white, and had flared away from his head to spike a bit. Still smirking at the four standing in front of him, "Joey" stood up. 

"So, it's the famous Pharoah Yami. I was wondering when I'd see you again." he said, in a voice that wasn't the one they were used to coming from Joey's mouth. 

Yami's own scowl deepened. "You! I never thought you'd get out!" 

Yami-Joey opened his mouth to say something, but before he did his eyes flicked toward Yugi. His grin widened. "Ah, Pharoah, such a weak partner. Pathetic." In one fluid motion he was in front of Yugi. Grabbing the midget freshman by the collar he lifted him clean off the ground, his other fist jamming into Yugi's stomach. He knew that the best way to get at Yami was through his aibou. 

Yugi gasped in pain and his eyes went wide, his hands around Yami-Joey's, struggling against the blond's grip. 

"Yugi!" Yami dissapeared into the Puzzle. //Quick aibou, let me take over.// 

/Gladly!/ 

Suddenly trying to hold up the much heavier Pharoah, Yami-Joey let him drop to the ground and quickly ducked the punch Tristan tried to throw at him. "Pah, useless attempt!" He brought his own fist around to where Tristan would have been, and his arm was grabbed suddenly by Yami, preventing him from hurting the brunette. 

It did give him a slight advantage. While Yami held onto his arms he was able to rear up and kick Tristan in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall and narowly missing hitting Ryou, who was still slightly in shock and simply staring at the new yami. 

Yami immediately released him, and Yami-Joey spun around, kicking his foot out which Yami dodged. The Pharoah brought a knee up into Yami-Joey's stomach, trying not to hurt Joey's body too much. 

Yami-Joey backed up several steps, doubled over slightly and holding his stomach. He dodged the kick Yami sent his way and suddenly found himself up against the glass door that led out into the back yard. Reaching one hand behind his back, he quickly undid the lock. The next time Yami tried to throw a punch at him he ducked it and ran out the door, closing it bhind him and using a small portion of his magic to seal it. 

He smirked at Yami, who was scowling at him through the glass, and ran across the backyard, vaulting over the fence in back. 

//He's getting away!// 

/Out the front door!/ 

Yami was about to race out and chase Yami-Joey, but Ryou flagged him down. He was kneeling next to Tristan, who was unconcious under a Tristan-shaped dent in the wall. "He's hurt pretty bad, I think." 

Realising that he would have to abandon Yami-Joey for now, Yami seperated from Yugi, who ran to get the First Aid kit. 

Yami frowned, glancing around the trashed kitchen. "It's a good thing Grandpa's away this weekend. Where'd he go anyway Yugi?" 

"Some huge card-dealership. He's going to see about cheaper prices or something." Yugi said, waving smeeling-salts back and forth under Tristan's nose. 

After a moment the brunette groaned and opened his eyes. Ryou and Yugi helped him sit up as he blinked away the confusion of finding himself on the floor. "What happened?" 

"I'd like to know that too." Ryou said quietly. "What happened to Bakura when Joey put the Ring on? For that matter, why would Joey put the Ring on in the first place?" 

"Yami, you seemed to know him. Who was he?" Yugi asked. 

Yami was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry aibou. I know him, but I need to think for awhile." With that said the Pharoah disappeared back into his soul room, leaving Yugi, Ryou and Tristan staring at the space where he'd been. 

~*~ 

Joey groaned, pushing himself up on an elbow. "Where the hell am I?" That question was answered pretty quickly when he saw the familiar decor of his bedroom. He sighed in releif as he threw the covers off from on top of him. "Thank God it was only a dream." 

^Getting a little too optomistic?^ 

Joey froze. "No..." Looking down he saw the Millinium Ring hanging around his neck, and his shoulders dropped in defeat. "Well, I got my wish. But now I know they'll come after me, and this is the first place they'll look..." 

Getting up, he pulled a duffle bag out of his closet and began stuffing it with clothes. *This is all your fault.* 

^But of course!^ 

Joey growled and slung the bag over his shoulder. Stepping up to his window he pushed it open and stepped outside, turning to look one last time back at his home. _'Sorry mom, Serenity, I hope I can come home someday.'_

And Joey Wheeler was officially a fugitive. 

()()()()() 

Joey: I'm running away from home? 

Yami-Joey: Isn't that, like, really OOC? 

WSJ: *shrugs* I suppose. 

Mokuba: *pops up out of no where* Where will Joey go? Will Yami-Joey deside to take over again and have a little fun? Will Yami ever explain to the others how he knows Yami-Joey? And what happened to Bakura? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon: Digital- I mean Yu-gi-oh: A Yami of my Own! 

Bakura: Ok squirt, where'd you come from? 

Mokuba: WSJ's paying me to be the annoying annoncer guy. 

Yami-Joey: Well, it fits. 

Joey: *still wimpering* WSJ, that's so mean! How could you make me run away? 

WSJ: Easily. It's called 'typing'. Reviews and presents welcome! Flames will be given to Anzu to play with! 

Ryou: I thought you used dub-names. 

WSJ: *grins* So did I. But my sister keeps calling Tea like the drink iced tea, so I just call her Anzu and make it easier. 


	3. Unlikely Meeting: Mai Notices the Change...

WSJ: *grins* I wrote most of this during study hall yesterday and all I had to do when I came home was type it up. 

Isis: *looks at Malik and Mai* We finally get an appearance! 

Malik: *looks bored* Whoopie. 

Mai: *flips hair over her shoulder* Well I for one am excited! *high-fives Isis* 

WSJ: *smirks wickedly and looks over at Joey* 

Joey: *gulp* Why do I suddenly have this sinking feeling? 

Yami-Joey: *innocently* Cuz the ship's goin' down? 

WSJ: *bashes Yami-Joey over the head with the Frying Pan of Doom* No play quotes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ryou: *smiles sheepishly at the audience as WSJ chases Yami-Joey around in the background* I apologise for her. Her school play from last year is still weighing heavy on her mind. 

WSJ: *as she manages to bash Yami-Joey again* I don't own Yu-gi-oh but this blond-haired nutcase belongs to me. Also, I haven't seen/read Battle City, so Malik and Isis's personalities are based on fanfics I've read. I hope they do ok. *whacks Yami-Joey again* Die dang you! 

()()()()() 

/Yami please, you have to tell us what you know about Yami-Joey! Joey's our friend and we have to help him however we can!/ 

//...I can't aibou. It would just put you in more danger. It's best if I handle this myself.// 

/Oh come on Yami! I sent Tristan home and Ryou's used to being in danger! Besides, he's having a nervous breakdown and I think he's actually _worried_ about what happened to Bakura!/ 

Yugi heard Yami heave a mental sigh. //All right Yugi.// 

Yami immerged from his soul room to see Yugi and Ryou sitting side-by-side on the couch. Yugi had his arm around the white-haired boy's shoulders, but Ryou didn't seem to notice or care. His jaw was slightly ajar and his eyes were staring, not seeing anything in front of him. When Yami sat down on an armchair across throm them he blinked hard and then whimpered. 

"What happened to Bakura? He's going to be really mad when he comes back..." Ryou hunched his shoulders and seemed to be trying to make himself smaller. 

Yami and Yugi exchanged a look before Yami stood up again. "If I'm going to explain Yami-Joey to you, I'll need a little help." he said, heading for the phone. 

~*~ 

^So where are we going?^ 

Joey scowled, hiking his pack farther up on his shoulder. "Would you shut up already? I don't know!" 

{Tsk tsk, don't speak that way to us if you value your life!} 

Joey stopped dead in his tracks, momentarily stunned. "Bakura? What are you doing here? Or rather, in there?" 

{Waiting for Ryou to get back the k'so Ring back so I can come out and stretch my legs!} 

^Did I mention there's two of us?^ 

"No, you sort of forgot that fact." Joey said dryly, resuming his walk to who-knows where. "But would you care to explain?" 

{No.} 

^Yes.^ 

Joey groaned. "Well make up your minds, you're giving me a headache!" 

After what seemed to Joey to be some literal internal arguing Bakura spoke up. {All right... At least you're not as weak as that brat Ryou...} 

"Joey! Hey, Joey!" Across the road a tall woman stood waving her arms, trying to get the American's attention. After several unsuccessful attempts she lowered her arms, lest she look like a fool. 

"That's funny..." Mai mused, tucking a lock of curly blond hair behind one ear. "Why doesn't he answer?" 

Turning she began to follow him on the opposite side of the road, and he never noticed. She watched as he seemed to listen intently to something she couldn't hear, and occationally said something outloud to himself. 

"I hope he's all right." she thought, a worried frown crossing her face. "Maybe I should call Yugi..." Desiding that that was the best bet she stepped into a store and asked to use their phone. "K'so." she muttered. "It's busy." 

Putting it down she thanked the store keeper and returned to the sidewalk, only to find Joey no where in sight. "Aarg, this can't be good..." 

~*~ 

When Yami returned from the kitchen Ryou had somewhat recovered and was looking at the Pharoah curiously. "Who were you calling?" 

Yami grimaced. "Believe it or not, Malik and Isis. They'll be here in a few minutes." 

Yugi looked at his darker side and raised an eyebrow. "Yami, I'm impressed. You actually _called_ Malik." 

Yami smirked slightly. "Yeah, well, it was Isis who answered the phone." 

"Oh." Yugi sighed. "And here I was thinking you were actually beginning to grow up..." 

"Hey, I wouldn't be one to talk about _growing_, shrimp!" 

Yugi grinned and held up his hands. "Ok, fine, you've got me. But since when is this 'pick-on-the-midget' day?" 

WSJ's voice floats in from over the fourth wall. "Since I said so. Now get back to the story!" 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ryou stood up to answer it, since Yugi and Yami were curently engaged in a staring contest. "Hi Malik, Isis, come in." 

Smiling politly, the two stepped inside. 

(A/n: Two what? Arabians? Egyptians? What's their nationality?!? I know Yugi's supposidly Japanese, and so are Tea and Tristan, and I know Ryou's English and Joey's American and the Kaiba brothers are European, but what about Malik and Isis?) 

As Ryou made to close the door behind them, Yami blinked and Yugi jumped out of his seat. "Ha! Victory! Who's the King of Games now?" he crowed. 

Yami scowled good-naturedly at his hikari, and then turned to the Ishitars, who looked rather confused. "Thank you for coming. Is Yami-Malik around?" 

Still a little stunned that Yami wasn't trying to either murder his yami or steal the Millinium Rod (because Yami doesn't like Yami-Malik, just like he doesn't like Bakura, right?) Malik held up the Rod. It imitted a soft glow and Yami-Malik emmerged to stand by his light. 

"What do you want Pharoah?" the blond asked, tencing slightly in a 'fight-or-flee' possition. 

Yami held up his hands defensively. "For right now, a truce. We have bigger things to worry about." 

Yami-Malik's eyes narrowed, but he relaxed slightly. "Like what?" 

Ryou couldn't contain himself any longer. "Joey stole the Millinium Ring! Now there's another yami!" 

Yami-Malik's jaw dropped. "Oh Ra, this is not good!" he turned to Yami. "You know what this means..." 

Grimly Yami nodded. "Right." 

Yami-Malik groaned. "Aw man! I was hoping to _never_ have to see him again...!" 

Malik, meanwhile, was trying to process all this. "So Wheeler's got a yami now?" 

"Yeah, and not a very nice one." Yami said, nodding. 

There was another knock on the door and Isis, who was closest, opened it to reveal a sweaty and panting Mai. "I-I saw Joey! Something was wrong, and I figured I should come get you Yugi." she said in a rush. Then she noticed the extra people in the room. "Ok, I think I've missed something..." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: ^__^ Cliff hanger! 

Mokuba: Will the gang be able to catch up with Joey? What's with Bakura and Yami-Joey _both_ possesing the Millinium Ring? Will everything ever be explained to Yugi, Mai, Ryou, Isis and Malik? Will Seto and I ever make an appearance? 

WSJ: *pats him on the head* Great job Mokuba. Go find Yami and tell him to give you some of his sugar stash. 

Mokuba: ^_^ Yeah! Sugar! *runs off* 

WSJ: *turns back to the audience* There! Chapter 3's done! Now for chapter four... *groans* Hey, I've got a question. Does anyone know if Kaiba (Seto) had any connection to Ancient Egypt? I know I've seen pictures of him in Egyptian clothes, and they were _official_ pictures. Does anyone know? 

Presents and reviews welcome! 

God bless minna-san!!!!! 


	4. The Chase is On: Explanations at Last!

WSJ: *groans* Ok people, humor me. It's 11:06 PM, I can't go to bed because me best friend is in it and my dad is on the couch. Buut that's ok, cuz I just scarffed a whole buch of M&M's so I'm sugar-high anyway. And did I mention the jumbo pot of iced tea? 

Joey: *looks scared out of his mind* Oh kami-sama take me now! 

Ryou: *has an expresion similar to Joey's on his face* Please don't hurt us! 

Mokuba: ^__^ WSJ let me and Yami-Malik have some M&M's! 

Sugar-high Yami-Malik: *nods enthusiastically* 

WSJ: ^_^ Goodie! Yami? Wanna do the disclaimer? 

Yami: *in the corner, sulking cuz he didn't get any M's* No. 

WSJ: I'll give you Pixie Stix! 

Yami: !_! *bounces up* WSJ doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, but Yami-Joey belongs to her. 

WSJ: *pats him on the head* Good boy! Now go put on some tight leather and I'll give you your Stix. 

Yami: *nods happily and wanders off in search of leather* 

Joey and Ryou look at each other and simotaniously gulp. 

Joey: Shimatte... 

Ryou: Sugar-high Authoress = pain and suffering for us... 

Joey & Ryou: -_-;; 

()()()()() 

In two strides Yami was across the room and out the door, standing impatantly on the steps outside. "Come on, Mai said she saw Joey! We have to catch him before Jakan and Bakura can do any damage!" 

Everyone other then the two yamis gave him questioning looks. "Who?" Isis ventured. 

Yami-Malik pushed his way through the mini-crowd clustered around the door and stood beside Yami. "Jakan is the 'person' you guys know as Yami-Joey. We know him as Jakan. Now come on, we don't have time for this!" 

Without further word the two yamis took off down the sidewalk, Yami pulling Mai along with him so she could lead them to where Joey was last spotted. Everyone else followed as best they could, but Yugi, Ryou and Malik soon fell behind. 

"I don't want to think of what trouble Bakura's getting into." Ryou puffed as he strained to keep running. 

"You? You're worried? My yami's so gung-ho he'll probably end up getting killed!" Malik said, shooting the other two a glare. 

"I don't know..." Yugi said. "Yami-Malik and Yami seemed really worried. I wish we knew what's going on, and who this 'Jakan' is. Our yamis obviously know and seem to fear him." 

Ryou shuddered. "I don't want to know what would make Yami afraid." 

"Worse," Malik said grimly. "I don't want to know what would make them work together." 

Finally, huffing and puffing, they arrived in front of the store where Mai had seen Joey. "We're here." she said, gently prying Yami's grip off her arm. 

Yami frowned, letting his eyes drop half-way closed as he concentrated to pick up the Ring's energy signiture. "I can't find it." he said after a moment. "He must be masking it." 

Yami-Malik nodded, absently stroking the Rod. "What now?" 

"I think now," Isis said, stepping forward. "Would be a good time to explain things." 

The two yamis looked at each other, sighed and nodded. "Jakan was one of my advisors," Yami began. "And something of a master in the Dark Arts." 

"Question," Yugi said, raising his hand slightly. "Is that anything like the Shadow Games?" 

"No," Yami-Malik said. "Much worse. The Dark Arts were, or rather, are, a distructive power, instead of a simple game gone heywire." 

"Jakan ended up betraying me, and tried to attack me with the Dark Arts. I was able to protct myself, and capture Jakan. He was stipped of his power, and allowed to go free." Yami said. 

Yami-Malik took up the story. "In the desert he met me and Bakura. We teamed up to get back at Pharoah here." He jerked his thumb at Yami. "But, as you already know, Yami ended up sealing us into the Millinium Items." 

Yami frowned. "Somewhere I made a mistake. I was planning to seal Jakan into the Ankh, but I ended up putting both him and Bakura into the Ring." 

"But how come I never knew any of this? Shouldn't I have known?" Ryou asked. 

"Only one spirit can possess a human at a time." Yami explained. "When you put the Ring on, Bakura was released. For Jakan to also be released, a _different_ human, in this case Joey, had to wear the Millinium Ring." 

"And having two spirits makes it twice as powerful." Yami-Malik said, casting a meaningful glance at Yami, who nodded. 

"I know. If used right, it's possible that the Ring might be even more powerful then my Puzzle." 

Yugi gasped. "But that's not possible!" 

"I don't know whether it is or not." Yami admitted. "I had no time to test it's power." 

Yami-Malik jerked his head around to look down the road. "Yami..." 

"I know. I can feel it." Yami turned to the rest of the group. "Isis, Ryou, Mai, please go home. Stay out of this! It can't end well. I can sence where the Ring is now, and I promise you we're in for a big fight." 

Ryou's jaw tightened. "No way, I'm coming too! It concerns my, the Ring, and Bakura, are rightfully mine." 

Yugi glanced up at his aibou. "He has a point Yami." 

Yami sighed. "Right. Mai, Isis? Please go." 

The two women looked at each other and Isis bit her lip, but they nodded. "Be safe." Isis warned her brother. 

"I will." he assured her. 

"All right then, were are we headed? Where's Joey gone?" Yugi asked. 

Yami got a strange spark in his eye, and dispite the tensity of the situation his mouth flicked upward into a half-smile. "Seto Kaiba's mansion." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: Presents and reviews welcome! I'll try to get chap 5 out tomorrow or Monday! *yawns* Bedtime... *curls up in a ball with her head on Ryou's lap* 

Ryou: *nervously* Er... WSJ...? *glances around* Help? Anybody? 


	5. Mokuba's Sorrow: The End of Seto Kaiba?

WSJ: *grins* Next chappie up! Read and review peoples! ^_^ Thanky much to everyone who helped me out with Kaiba's past! 

Ryou: WSJ doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, but she does own Yami-Joey/Jakan, Yami-Kaiba/Seth and the two "new" Millinium Items. 

//....// Yami to Yugi 

/..../ Yugi to Yami 

~....~ Malik to Yami-Malik 

#....# Yami-Malik to Malik 

[....] Ryou to Bakura 

{....} Bakura to Ryou 

^....^ Yami-Joey to Joey 

*....* Joey to Yami-Joey 

()()()()() 

Yugi looked at his dark side questioningly. "Kaiba's mansion? Why would Joey go there?" 

Yami frowned. "_Joey_ wouldn't, but I can think of a couple reasons Jakan would." 

"You don't think..." Yami-Malik trailed off and the two enemies glanced at each other. "Let's go, we have to make sure Kaiba isn't suckered into releasing the Dark Arts for Jakan!" 

"He couldn't really do that, could he?" Ryou asked as they began to run toward Kaiba's. To make it easier Malik and Yugi had retreated to their soul rooms so it was just the three of them running. 

"I don't know." Yami sighed. "And I hate not knowing. From what I've seen, Kaiba has no idea he has a past life in Ancient Egypt. But if Jakan's been able to regain some of his power he might be able to bring Seth (Kaiba's past self) out." 

Yami-Malik shot the Pharoah a hard look. "I thought you stripped him of his power!" 

"I did," Yami assured him. "But after spending several millinia in the Ring he might have been able to absorb some from it." 

"Er, 'scuse me, but what would Kaiba's past self have to do with anything?" Ryou asked. 

"Seth was High Preist to the god Set, god of chaos. I'm _sure_ he still retains power. So if Jakan can get Seth to open a portal to... I dunno, the NetherWorld, or the ShadowRealm, then Jakan would be able to release the Dark Arts. And if he did that he'd be unstoppable." 

"But you stopped him once before." Ryou pointed out. 

Yami-Malik shook his head. "Actually, _we_ stopped him before. It took the combined power of me, Pharoah here, Bakura, Shaadi and Isis to subdue him, and even then just barely. Ra only knows where Shaadi is now, and Bakura's stuck in the Ring unless you get it back. So we'd be missing two, three since Yami made Isis stay behind, and wouldn't have enough power." 

Ryou blinked. "Now why can't I imagine Bakura working together with _anyone_, except maybe you Malik, let alone Yami and Shaadi?" 

(A/n: I don't know much about Shaadi, so I'm jus' kinda skirting him. ^^;;) 

Yami cleared his throat to attract the attention of the other two. "Look up ahead." 

The Kaiba mansion loomed before them, only a single light burning downstairs. The sky above was an omnious gray color, and it looked like it was going to start pouring rain any second. They bolted up the steps to the front door and Yami-Malik pounded on it. "Let us in!" 

The door was opened a moment later by a Mokuba, a vaugely worried expression on the ten-year-old's face. He blinked, surprised when he saw them. "Um... Hi. Seto's in his study with Joey and they haven't come out yet." 

Yami nodded grimly. "How long have they been in there?" 

"Maybe half an hour?" 

Both yamis simotaniously cursed in Egyptian, and pushed past Mokuba, running down a side hallway with Ryou and Mokuba trailing behind. "How do they know where Seto's study is?" Mokuba asked, looking up at the white-haired boy. 

Ryou pressed his lips into a thin line. "They can sence where the Millinium Ring is." 

If Mokuba didn't understand this, he gave no indication. "What's gonna happen?" 

"I don't know." Ryou answered truthfully. 

The two yamis stopped in front of a big oak door, and Yami tried the doorhandle. "Locked. Of course." He said a couple words in Egyptian and then kicked the door easily open. 

In front of them was a huge, plush study done all in burgendy and gold with a desk in one corner, and armchair in another corner, and bookshelves lining the walls. Directly across from the door was a huge bay window that looked out on the garden. 

Jakan, having seperated from Joey, who lay unconcious on the floor nearby, stood with his back to the door, his hands thrown out in front of him as if to grab something. Several feet in front of Jakan, his back to the window, stood Seto Kaiba. Actually, more or less, he was floating, and seemed to be in pain. His body was glowing a deep purple color, and the same aura surrounded Jakan's hands, which were pointed at Kaiba. 

As the door was thrown open, Jakan cast a quick glance over his shoulder, and then laughed. "There's nothing you can do now!" The aura around his hands intensified, as did the one around Kaiba. And then something began to happen. 

Kaiba began to, for lack of a better word, flicker. One moment he'd be the normal Seto Kaiba, and the next he'd be dressed in royal purple robes and an Ancient Egyption headdress. 

"I knew it!" Yami yelled over the roar that was beginning to fill the room. "He's trying to bring back Seth into Seto's body!" 

"But it won't work." Yami-Malik insisted. "Kaiba doesn't have a Millinium Item, and therefore he wouldn't have a soul room to retreat to when Seth takes over." He suddenly realised what he'd said and covered his mouth with both hands. 

"So Seto will sease to exist if Seth takes over his body?" Ryou asked, casting a look at Mokuba, who looked like he was on the verge of crying, his eyes locked on his big brother. 

Closing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly, Yami nodded. 

"No!" 

/No!/ 

Yami's eyes flashed open at the shouts of two people. He felt the Millinium Puzzle glow, and Yugi appeared before him. He and Mokuba both ran forward, tackling Jakan to the ground. 

The glow faded from around Kaiba, but it was too late. Seth stood in front of them, preist's robes blowing slightly in the air-conditioner wind. 

Growling, Jakan threw Yugi and Mokuba off him and struggled to his feet. "Ha! Now you'll never be able to stop me! Seth! Open that portal any time you like! and while we're at it, let's toss the high-and-mighty Pharoah and his friends into the Shadow Realm!" 

"No..." Yugi sat stunned, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Kaiba can't be gone..." 

Memories flashed through his head. Battling Kaiba that very first time... Dueling him again later, when Kaiba almost suicided to save Mokuba... Watching helplessly as Pegasus trapped Kaiba's soul in that card... 

"Yami, isn't there anything we can do?" 

Yami looked around at all the eyes fixxed on him. His aibou's and Mokuba's, both with tears gathering. Yami-Malik and Malik, who had seperated from his yami, gazing at him expectantly. Ryou, from his place kneeling next to Joey, silently pleading with him to make everything all right again. 

The Pharoah's eyes hardened, and he knew what he had to do. He looked over at Yami-Malik and saw understanding in his eyes. The two Ancient Egyptians moved forward so they stood in front of their comerades, shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Raising a hand much like Jakan had, Yami senced, rather then saw, the golden aura surround him, and then leap over to rest on Joey's still form. The blond American's eyes fluttered open, just in time to watch the Millinium Ring rise off his chest and hover suspended between him and Ryou. 

The Ring began to glow, and the glow brightened until everyone looking on, except for Ryou, Yami and Joey, had to sheild their eyes. The glow intensified, and then all at once was gone. 

The Millinium Ring fell to its rightful place around Ryou's neck, while a similar looking thing settled around Joey's. It looked just like the Millinium Ring, except there was no pyramid in the center and each of the metal balls around the edge was carved with an Egyptian eye. 

Joey and Ryou stared at each other for a moment, before they heard a shout from Yugi. They turned quickly to see Yugi and Mokuba run forward to catch Yami before he fell backwards. The split of the Ring into two Items had drained him of a lot of his energy and magic. 

And they saw something else too. 

He stood by the door, blinking in confusion. In two strides Ryou had his arms around his yami, laughing and crying at once. "Bakura! It's really you!" 

Surprised by this outburst, Bakura tried to push the excited teen off him. "Get away from me brat!" But there was an unmistakable, if very small, smile on his face. 

Seeing that Yami's part was done, Yami-Malik turned to face Seth. He held out his hand, much as Yami had done, and watched the lavendar aura surround him and Seth. 

Seth seemed to flicker again for several moments, and then a leather strap fell around his neck, a pyramid dangling from the end. It was like Yugi's, but was right-side-up and silver in color instead of gold. Seth stared at it in shock for a moment, and then suddenly there were two of him. The second reverted back to normal Seto Kaiba. 

Like Yami before him, the task of splitting the two, as well as creating a whole new Millinium Item, had taken it's toll on Yami-Malik. His eyes started to roll back into his head, but Malik caught him before he could collapse. 

Jakan watched these preceedings in shock. "There's no way...!" He spun back to face his partner-in-crime. "Seth! Open the portal now!" 

Seth glanced at Kaiba, still slightly in shock himself, and a smirk settled onto his face. "Sorry, no can do Jakan. Deal's off." 

Eyes wild, Jakan whirled to see Bakura, Ryou and Joey facing him with arms crossed. "That's it, you're taking a time-out." Joey said, smirking. He closed his eyes, and, summoning all his strength, forced Jakan into his soul room. "There we go." 

"Big brother!" 

Blinking, Seto looked down at Mokuba, who was hugging him around the legs. "I was afraid you'd never come back!" 

"Mokuba, I told you I'd never leave you." 

Seto was pulled out of his comforting of Mokuba by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his purple-clad yami, who offered him a hand. "Partners?" 

Seto's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he smiled and took his yami's hand. "Right." 

"So what are you going to do Joey?" 

Joey looked over at Yugi, who was trying to fan his fainted Yami awake. "What?" 

"With Jakan?" 

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. Keep him I guess. Not much else I can do." 

"Be careful." 

Joey grinned and absently fingered the ring around his neck. "I will." 

"So, you actually missed me?" 

Ryou glanced over at his yami. "Yeah, I did," 

Very uncharacteristicly, Bakura smiled and pulled Ryou into a hug. "I missed you too." 

(A/n: No, not yaoi. I dispise yaoi. Just friendship intended there people.) 

Malik glanced around the room at those he considered friends, even Yami and Yugi. "Boy, is Isis ever gonna be sore that she missed this!" 

()()()()() 

WSJ: I still have the epiloge to go peeps! An' I'm working on a sequel! 

Kaiba: *sweatdrop* What's the big idea of giving me a yami? 

WSJ: ^_^ Someone suggested it and I though it was a good idea! Thanks so much! Sorry, I forget your name, but I granted your wish of Yami-Kaiba! Yami-Pegasus didn't really seem to fit, but maybe I'll write a seperate story about that. ^_~ 

Yami: *sweatdrop* Is it even possible to create new Millinium Items? 

WSJ: *shrugs* I dunno, but I did! What they are and what they do will be explained in the epiloge. Presents and reviews welcome!!! 

**Important note:** If anyone wants to draw me any fanart from this story, especially any of Jakan/Yami-Joey, go ahead, but e-mail me _before_ you post it on any websites, and put a tiny copy-right thingy somewhere on the picture. ^_^ And make sure you send me a copy! I've been drawing Yami-Joey for awhile now, but I don't have a scanner. ;_; 

**'Nother Note**: If anyone wants to use Yami-Joey or Yami-Kaiba in a story, e-mail me. Chances are I'll let you, but you _must_ e-mail me for permission. Also, I'd like it if you could give me a breif over-view of the story you plan to put them in, because I really don't want my characters used in certain stories. 

E-mail: yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com 

^_^ Thankys! 

God bless minna-san! 


	6. Epiloge: New Millinium Items?

WSJ: *passes candy out to the yamis and their aibous, as well as Mokuba, Mai and Isis* Yah! Done!!!!! *tosses confetti into the air* 

Ryou: *sucking on a lollipop* But you're working on a sequel, right? 

WSJ: *nods* _Camelot_, which takes place two years after this fic, and then _Yu-Gi-Oh: The College Years_, which takes place three years after this. ^_^ It's going to be sooooo much fun! 

YGO Cast: -_-;; Says you... 

Seth (Yami-Kaiba): Am I gonna be in them too? 

Jakan: *puppy dog eyes* And me? 

WSJ: ^__^ Of course! 

Bakura: *whacks WSJ over the head with a candy cane* Get to the epiloge already and stop with the advertising! 

WSJ: *rubs the back of her head* Ok, ok, sheesh! I don't own YGO, but Seth, Jakan and the new Millinium Items belong to me. 

()()()()() 

Isis glanced out the window as she passed, and then stopped dead in her tracks. As soon as she was sure she wasn't seeing things she ran into the livingroom and poked at Mai, who had fallen asleep on Yugi's couch. 

"Wake up Mai, there're back! And all in one peice! Well, actually, I think Kaiba's in two peices, but..." 

Mai sat up sleepily, giving Isis a weird look. "What?" 

Before Isis could answer a key turned in the lock and in walked the whole crew. Joey, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Kaiba and Seth. Yami-Malik and Bakura had desided to retire to their soul rooms until they got back to the Turtle Game shop, and now immerged. 

As soon as Yugi laid eyes on the two women he sweatdropped. "How'd you guys get in?" 

Mai snickered and pointed at Isis's hair. "Lock picks, of all things. We figured this would be the best place to wait for you." She glanced over the assembled. "And I think you've multiplied..." 

Everyone managed to find seats, and with some exaggeration and lots of interrupting the whole story finally came out. They were forced to go all the way back to the beginning for the sake of Seth, Kaiba, Mokuba and Bakura, but eventually all was explained. 

Ryou frowned. "I have a question." He turned to Seth. "You told Jakan that the deal was off. But you'd only just been summoned, so how could you have made a deal?" 

"In Egypt Jakan promised me that sometime in the future he'd be able to make sure I was reborn if I would help him re-create the Dark Arts. That was our deal, which is now off." he said. "I hope that explains it." 

Kaiba absetly fiddled with the leather strap around his neck from which dangled the silver pyramid. "But what's this? And the one Joey's got on? You shouldn't be able to make completely new Millinium Items." 

Yami chuckled and exchanged a glance with Yami-Malik. "I know. But we did. The one you have Kaiba is what I originally planned for the Millinium Puzzle to look like. It's called the Millinium Pyramid and gives it's wearer the power of telekinisis. You know, levetation and all that jazz." 

Kaiba nodded. "I see..." Slowly he narrowed his eyes, and before Yami could protest Yugi was two feet in the air. 

"Hey!" 

"Well," Kaiba snickered, letting Yugi float back to the ground. "At least for a moment you were taller then Yami." 

Yugi looked like he was about to blow a gasket again at being teased about his height, so Joey quickly stepped in. "What about mine Yami?" 

Also eager to avoid his aibou's coming tantrum, Yami answered promptly. "Yours is the original design I had in mind for Ryou's Ring. It has the power of imagination. Basicly, if you wanted a pet dragon, you imagine one and it shows up. I call it the Millinium Pendant." 

Joey's eyes lit up and Yami groaned inwardly. He really shouldn't have told Joey the Pendant's power... 

Before Joey had a chance to try out his newest toy, he cocked his head to one side and got a slightly nervous look on his face. "Eh heh... Jakan wants to come out and say something..." 

Everyone tenced up slightly, but Yami nodded his consent. Joey closed his eyes and he underwent the transformation. Jakan opened his electric blue eyes and glanced around at the group. He started to say something, but Yami cut him off. 

"If you try anything I'll toss that Pendant into the deepest ocean I can find." 

Jakan nodded and opened his mouth again. "You're sure you won't let me release the Dark Arts? Not even a little?" 

Seeing the others' surprised stares he laughed nervously. "Kidding, I'm kidding! I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've figured it out that if you beat me once you could probably do it again. Joey and I have been talking-" he paused, listening to Joey in his head. "Ok, fine, _arguing_, and I want you to know I won't be any more trouble." 

Just before Joey again took over his body, a smirk lighted on Jakan's face. "...For now." 

As Joey immerged from his soul room he quickly ducked the glass from Yami that had been flying at his head. "Hey, watch it!" 

Yugi chuckled and shook his head, standing up. "Ok everyone, what's for supper?" Everyone gave him blank stares and he sweatdropped. "Uh, ok then, Ryou? Isis? Mai? Care to help cook?" 

The midget yelped and ducked out of the way as Mai's purse came flying at him amidst laughter. 

Joey however, was sitting with his arms crossed, a slight frown on his face. Sure, Jakan was behaving for now, but... 

~*Owari*~ 

WSJ: ^_^ Yeah! Go read the sequels now!!!!! *glomps Ryou* Ryou-kun, will you advertise for me? 

Ryou: *sigh* _Camelot_! When I'm kidnapped by a psycotic English chick and her Arthurian yami, will Yugi and the others be able to save me while at the same time unraveling the mysteries of the English Millinium Items that Yami never knew existed? 

WSJ: ^_^ Great! Keep going! 

Ryou: _Yu-Gi-Oh: The College Years_! What happens when Yugi, me, Joey, Malik, Anzu, Tristan, Isis and Kaiba get shipped off to Tokyo U? Will Mokuba be able to survive his freshman year of high school without his big brother around? And what about the yamis? What will they think of school? 

WSJ: Wai! Thank you! Go read them now! Ja! 

God bless minna-san! 


	7. A Note on Seth

WSJ: *rolls eyes* Ok, in responce to Someone...'s review: I don't own the character Seth. Not the idea/concept anyway. I _do_ however, own his personality and overall chara. Happy? *sigh* While I'm at it I might as well respond to a couple other reviews... 

UK Chatte aka Silver LFure: At the moment I have no scanner, so I can't upload any fanart. X/ But I hope to get one for Christmas. ^_^ 

Bakura's Shadow: *grins* As I said several times in the story itself, no, you probably can't make new Millinium Items. But I did. :D 

Asahi Taiga: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances around* Sugar-highs rule!!!!! 


End file.
